


The Wonders of a Good Clean Shave

by oblongpill



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Fluff, Hickies, Idk idc, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shaving, i mean it gets kinda suggestive at some point but its never explicit or anything, just for a moment, so its still non-sexual i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblongpill/pseuds/oblongpill
Summary: Since Ace has neglected to shave his stubble, 2D takes it upon himself to shave it for him. Too bad they get distracted by flirting and being gay in general.





	The Wonders of a Good Clean Shave

“Let me shave it.” That caught Ace off guard. He’d been looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror while buttoning his shirt when 2D came up behind him and lightly stroked his cheek. “I like you with a clean face.”

“Says the guy who’s sporting a permanent rat-stache.”

“A rat-stache you very much enjoy.” Damn it, he was right. That fuzz always tickled Ace whenever 2D would nibble on his ear or kiss his cheek. There was something oddly satisfying about the goosebumps it gave him—goosebumps which very much resembled the ones he had thinking about 2D shaving his face. He’d admit, he’d been neglectful and grown uneven, patchy stubble. He hoped it would grow into something more voluminous, but given his past experiences trying to grow a beard combined with unfortunate genetics, this was a battle already lost. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to have someone else take care of it. 2D though? That was a different story.

“What’s wrong? You don’t trust me?” 2D put on his puppy eyes and melodramatic pout.

“Not that I don’t trust you, babe,” Ace said. “It’s just... Well, you can get fidgety with your hands sometimes.”

“What, you think I’m going to cut you?” 2D feigned offense in his tone and drooped his head. “I can’t believe my sweet Ace would think I’d be careless enough to hurt him!”

Ace rolled his eyes. Alright, maybe he should humor the guy for a bit. “Fine.” 2D’s head perked up. “You can do half my face. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He wasn’t sure why he liked the idea of shaving his boyfriend so much. Maybe it was the physical closeness that got 2D excited. Maybe it was the thought of Ace allowing himself to be vulnerable with a blade right at his exposed neck. He couldn’t remember the last time a partner placed so much trust in him, even for something so mundane.

Ace sat himself on the sink counter waiting patiently for his impromptu barber session and 2D positioned himself between his legs for the perfect frontal view. “No going below the chin. I’ll do that, myself.” Well, that ruined some of 2D’s excitement.

2D got the shaving cream ready and lathered it onto the problem zone. He couldn’t help but cringe at the sensation of spiny stubble under the foam. It was like caressing sandpaper, and quite frankly, he was happy to get rid of this barrier between him and his favorite green face. He retrieved the razor from behind the cabinet. “Any last words?”

“Goodbye, never-beard. I hardly knew ya.” Ace saluted to no one, then gestured to proceed.

2D wet the razor in the sink beside them and started slow. As eager as he was, going fast would only end in definite shakiness and blood spilling. Even now there was some trembling to keep his hand steady. It didn’t help that he hadn’t shaved his own face in quite some time and was thus severely underpracticed. One stroke felt like an eternity. He shifted his gaze from the newly bald streak to his boyfriend’s eyes. They were closed and relaxed. This was already going better than he thought! He rinsed off the razor and dove right back in for another round feeling much more confident.

He fell very quickly into this routine. Shave, rinse, shave again. The smell of the froth and the feel of the razor gliding over skin was almost therapeutic, which made him all the more disappointed when he was finished with the first half of the face. He cleaned up the excess cream with a nearby towel. “Alright, a deal’s a deal. I’m done here.”

Ace, still seated on the counter, twisted to see the mirror behind him and rubbed his newly smoothed skin. He was pretty pleased it went so well, and even he was upset it was over.

“Who knew you were so handsome under all that patchwork?” 2D teased. Although admittedly, Ace didn’t feel very handsome. He looked as silly as a guy with half a face of blotchy hair and a full neck of stubble could possibly be.

“You didn’t do the neck.”

“You said not to go below the chin.”

“I change my mind.” Ace turned back around to face 2D. “You did a good job with this side, Stu. What the heck, the neck’s all yours.”

“My, my, what a prestigious honor,” 2D said while reaching for the shaving cream. Again, he spread it on his new target area. He tilted Ace’s chin up and Ace instinctively puckered his lips. 2D returned the gesture and gave him a peck, then another longer kiss, and finally one more peck. He swore he could stand there and kiss him all day. Maybe if he finished this quickly enough he could do exactly that.

That thought process was his first mistake, as after only a few short strokes, his jittery hand slipped. “Agh, fuck!” he heard. As expected, 2D found a small bleeding slit where he just passed the razor, right next to Ace’s Adam’s apple.

“Oh, love, I’m so sorry,” 2D said. He picked up the towel, wet it, and cleaned up the little wound along with all the foam covering the unfinished job. “Guess I should’ve quit while I was ahead.”

“Got too eager there, huh?” Ace asked, wincing from the sting. He laughed it off in an attempt to alleviate 2D of any guilt. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve nicked myself plenty of times before.”

“You sure you’re not upset?”

“Positive.”

“You sure there’s nothing I can do to make it up to you?” 2D put on that sly toothless smirk that he knew made Ace melt.

He decided to play along. “You know, now that I think about it, you did hurt me pretty bad.”

“Oh?” 2D raised his eyebrows. “How bad?”

“Bad enough that I don’t think I can forgive you.” Ace turned his head away, then gave an impish smile. “Unless...”

“Unless?”

“You could always make the pain go away.” Ace wiggled his eyebrows and made kissy noises.

“Aww, does Acey want me to kiss his boo boo better?”

Ace nodded. “You better hurry, doc. I don’t think I’m gonna make it out alive without proper treatment. This injury’s pretty gnarly.”

2D shook his head chuckling. God, Ace was cute. “Well, then I’d better get to work.” He set his hands on Ace’s hips, planted one kiss on his lips, then moved down his chin leaving a trail of pecks behind. He made sure to only kiss the side that had been shaved, as the remainder of the face was still littered with unpleasant roughness. Down the neck he went until he found the cut. There was still a bead of blood on it, which 2D simply licked and kissed over. He lightly sucked over the spot, eliciting a small noise from the other. Ace wrapped his arms around 2D’s neck, keeping him there to gently bite on the long-forgotten cut. 2D took this as encouragement to suck harder and longer.

“Mmm... Fuck, Stu... I really like you.”

2D parted from Ace’s neck. “I sure hope so. This would be pretty awkward if you didn’t.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I like you too.” He kissed him on the nose. “A lot, actually. Which is why I’m not going to let you embarrass yourself by sticking with that half-beard.” 2D stepped back and handed Ace the razor and shaving cream. They both immediately missed the physical intimacy. “But you should probably take care of that.”

Ace laughed in agreement and took the supplies. “Definitely. When I finish up here, you can keep treating me all you want, doc.”

With that, 2D left the bathroom and Ace hopped off the counter, wobbling a bit from sitting on such an uncomfortable surface for so long. When he turned around to face his reflection, he saw that his cut was covered up. In its place was a light, fresh, splotchy hickie.

“Oh, when I finish here, I’m gonna get back at you so bad, Stu Pot.”

**Author's Note:**

> consider checking out my tumblr @censorship! also comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
